scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Castiel
Castiel is an angel who crossed into the world of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! because of a ghost boy. Physical appearance Castiel resembles an adult Caucasian male with black hair. He wears a trenchcoat and tie as a major part of his attire. Personality As an angelic warrior who used to command armies, Castiel was at first annoyed with having to deal with the antics of Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo who he was most often paired with. However, Castiel grew fond of the two and thanks them for showing him the great strength of laughter in the face of danger. Castiel is brave as he demonstrated with his daring rescue of Shaggy, and compassionate at what the ghost boy had been through and his healing of Shaggy's broken arm to help keep the illusion that there is no such thing as ghosts, and keep Mystery Inc.'s peace of mind in the process. Powers and abilities As a part-time monster hunter, Castiel possessed greater knowledge of ghosts and how to fight them than Mystery Inc. and was thus able to handle himself better than Scooby and Shaggy when facing the ghost kid. Additionally, as an angel, Castiel possessed many powerful abilities. * Super strength: Castiel possessed strength great enough to hold Scooby and Shaggy at the same time when they jumped into his arms and even carry them both around without trouble. (But then again, so has Velma Dinkley in other cases.) * Invulnerability: Castiel was able to take a fall from a second floor balcony without suffering harm. * Super agility: While jumping from a balcony to rescue Shaggy, Castiel displayed a great deal of agility, notably landing on his feet despite the great distance he fell. * Healing: Just by touching Shaggy's broken arm, Castiel effortlessly healed it to the point that it appeared to have never been broken at all. History ''Supernatural'' Upon his return to the Men of Letters bunker in his own world, Castiel was sucked into a TV and into the cartoon, where he followed the Winchesters and Mystery Inc., being briefly mistaken as the culprit. Castiel joined the hunt for the ghost and was paired with Scooby and Shaggy to his annoyance due to the pair's antics. After Shaggy fell off a balcony, Castiel jumped after him and saved Shaggy's life, but Shaggy broke his arm, something that had never happened before despite all the danger that Shaggy had faced. Castiel worked with Shaggy and Scooby to trap the ghost and was saddened to learn of the truth behind its actions. Before returning to his world, Castiel used his angelic powers to heal Shaggy's injuries and thanked Scooby and Shaggy for all that they had taught him. After returning to his world, Castiel joined the Winchesters in putting the ghost to rest and bringing the bad guy to justice using the man's tax evasion to have him arrested. Appearances * Supernatural ** 1316. Scoobynatural Notes/trivia * As seen in Supernatural, the human guise of Castiel is not his true form, but rather the body of a man named Jimmy Novak he possessed to manifest safely on Earth. His true form is debilitating to witness for humans. * When Castiel heals Shaggy, Shaggy's arm has a sparkling purple glow around it. This is unique to the Scoobynatural episode due to it being done in the cartoon world. Generally, Castiel can heal without any visible effects or on a few occasions, a brief glow. In general, Castiel merely touches a person and their injuries disappear. In the Supernatural episode The Future, Castiel healed a broken arm Dean had suffered during a fight with a powerful demon just by touching his arm like he did with Shaggy but with no visible effect aside from Dean's arm instantly being back to normal. The few occasions in which Castiel's healing had a glow included two instances of him healing serious gunshot wounds, one during another cartoon themed and inspired episode and a small glow being visible around cuts that disappeared from Dean's face on an occasion when Castiel noticed and healed a painful leg injury that Dean had suffered. * While Castiel only displays a few powers in the cartoon world, he is seen to possess many more in Supernatural due to his being an angel. }} Category:Associates of Mystery Inc. Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with invulnerability Category:Guest stars Category:Supernatural characters